1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display assembly for a home appliance and printed circuit board thereof, by which an improved assembly structure is provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for performing washing by a complex mechanism including a frictional force between a water current and a laundry, a reaction of a detergent, a shock applied to the laundry by a pulsator or tub, etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, a control panel 3 for controlling an operation of a washing machine is provided on a top cover 1 protruding from a rear top of the washing machine. And, a controller (not shown in the drawing) handling the operation of the washing machine and a user's operational command is provided under the control panel 3.
The control panel 3 according to a related art consists of a display unit and a button unit. A plurality of buttons for selecting an operation of the washing machine are provided in the button unit, and the display unit visually displays a user's manipulation and an operational status of the washing machine. Lately, in order to display the manipulation and operational status with more excellent visual, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated LCD) assembly is used as the display unit.
The LCD assembly consists of an LCD panel 4 formed thin and light to implement a video and a printed circuit board electrically connected to the LCD panel 4. A circuit for controlling each pixel of the LCD panel is mounted on the printed circuit board to implement the video on the LCD panel.
However, the LCD assembly is mounted on a limited space at one side of such a home appliance as a washing machine and the like. Hence, many efforts are made to development of a structure of assembling the LCD assembly to the corresponding home appliance accurately. Specifically, since the printed circuit board is provided under the LCD panel, improvement of the structure of the printed circuit board is needed to accomplish the accurate assembly of the LCD panel.